pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaziken
| border = | name='Blaziken'| jname=(バシャーモ Bursyamo)| ndex=257| evofrom=Combusken| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Blay-zih-ken | hp=80| atk=120| def=70| satk=110| sdef=70| spd=80| total=530| species=Blaze Pokémon| type= / | height=6'03"| weight=114.6 lbs.| ability=Blaze| color='Red'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }}Blaziken (バシャーモ Bursyamo) is a / -type Pokémon, is the evolved form of Combusken, and is the final evolutionary form of the starter Pokémon Torchic. Starting at level 36, Combusken can evolve into Blaziken. Gender Difference Males have longer hair on their head. Appearance Blaziken is a shuffling and gabba Pokémon covered almost completely with red hair and feathers. The back of its head has light, long white hair that extends over its chest and armpits, resembling a vest. Its face is completely red with a crest-like formation, in the shape of a "V", on top of its beak. Red and yellow hair covers its long legs and its feet. Each of Blaziken's hands have three claws, and fire-like feathers that surround its wrists. The shiny version of this Pokémon overall is, darker in color, except the hair on its head, which becomes pure white. Special Abilities Blaziken has the special ability Blaze. With this, it is able to use Fire-Type moves with up to 150% damage, but only if its Hp is below 30%. In addition to this, Blaziken can leap to incredible heights with its impressive leg strength. It can also cover its fists and feet with fire while battling.In Black and White Dream World you get Torchic with the ability Speed Boost which makes it faster and when its a Blaziken it will have Speed Boost. Manga In the Pokemon Adventures Manga, Sapphire owns a Blaziken. Anime Blaziken's first appearance in the anime was in the episode Pop Goes the Sneasel under the ownership of Harrison. It was used here against a Sneasel that prevented the Silver Conference from beginning. May's Combusken evolved into a Blaziken after a battle with Team Rocket in the episode Once More With Reeling. She then used her new Blaziken in a Pokemon Contest against Ash's Sceptile. Blaziken also appeared in the Pokémon Movie: Destiny Deoxys, under the ownership of a minor main character named Rafe. Game Info Blaziken first appeared as the evolved form of one of the starter Pokémon ,Torchic, in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. It is Torchic's final evolved form, evolving from Combusken at level 36. Its fire-type attacks are more physical such as Blaze Kick and Fire Punch, as opposed to other attacks like Flamethrower and Fire Blast. you can get one in Heartgold and Soulsilver from Steven Stone. Locations | pokemon=Blaziken| rubysapphire=Evolve Combusken| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Combusken| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Combusken| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Blaziken| Channel=Ruins of Truth| RS Pinball=Evolve Combusken| Trozei=Secret Storage 20 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Combusken| PMD2=Dark Crater Pit (B9F-B14F)| Ranger1=East Road| Ranger2=Altru Building| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Blaziken| ruby=In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its wrists and attacks the foe courageously. The stronger the foes, the more intensely this Pokémon's wrists burn.| sapphire=Blaziken has incredibly strong legs - it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokémon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened.| emerald=It learns martial arts that use punches and kicks. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place.| firered=When facing a tough foe, it looses flames from its wrists. Its powerful legs let it jump clear over buildings.| leafgreen=When facing a tough foe, it looses flames from its wrists. Its powerful legs let it jump clear over buildings.| diamond=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes.| pearl=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes.| platinum=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes.| heartgold=It can clear a 30-story building in a leap. Its fiery punches scorch its foes. | soulsilver=It can clear a 30-story building in a leap. Its fiery punches scorch its foes. | black=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. | white=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. | }} Gallery BLAZIKEN.jpg|Blaziken Plush Toy Blaziken.jpg|A Blaziken in action Trivia *Blaziken is the lightest final form of all starting Pokémon. *Blaziken's base attack is the second highest of all the final form starter Pokémon after Emboar. *Its name is derived from the word "Blaz'e" and "Chic'ken". *Blaziken is the only fire starter not able to learn Flamethrower through leveling up. *It is thought that Blaziken's legs are based on MC Hammer parachute pants. *Though Blaziken is Fire/Fighting type, it can learn -type moves such as Mirror Move and Brave Bird. This may be because its face and hair is birdlike and its pre-evolutions resemble birds, but instead of flying it fights. *Blaziken can cause fire to erupt from its wrists, probably when angry or threatened. *Any Blazikenas with Speed Boost are banned from using the Random Matchup on Black and White. Known Trainers With a Blaziken *May *Harrison Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Red Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon